The Expirement
by Master Jesse
Summary: They've both done something on accident, but was it truly and accident, or fate?


Don't Own It!

I apologize in advance for the OOC. Its going to run pretty much throughout. Sorry.

Chapter 1 : The Golden

* * *

'ORO!' The snake boy's eyes moved to just above the book he was reading. A white-haired boy was standing with his arm shoved out in front of him. 'I'm dying.' Orochimaru put the book down and sighed in annoyance. 'Why?' Jiraiya's hand was thrown into the pale face. 'I've been bit!' It was clear that a snake had bitten the boy. Orochimaru studied the bite and a slight quirk in his lips said it all. Nothing was going to happen to him. 'You should really have gone to Tsunade-chan.' Jiraiya frowned. 'No one knows snakes better than you. I can't find that plank-chested kunoichi anyway.' Orochimaru sighed. The pair were fighting. It had lasted far too long. He touched the tanned skin and quickly healed the wound. Jiraiya stared. Goosebumps rose on the back of his neck as he felt the eerie feeling of the snake boy's chakra. 'I'm fine?' Orochimaru nodded and picked his book back up. Jiraiya started pacing. He was mouthing words and Orochimaru couldn't focus on his reading. 'What is it?' Jiraiya stopped and looked at the ground before up to the boy. 'I stepped on that one snake you found the other day. It's what bit me.' Orochimaru looked at the pale-haired boy with hatred. 'WHAT!' He threw his book down and ran down the hallway. Jiraiya followed slowly. His head hung low. He knew that Orochimaru would be mad. 'JIRAIYA!' He heard the bellow and froze. Never had he heard the pale boy so angry. He turned and ran down the hall. 'I'm going to kill you!' Jiraiya looked behind him to see rage filled eyes running toward him.

Jiraiya stumbled around a corner, his entire body nearly going horizontal as he leaned to make his run faster. He heard the footsteps of his teammate rounding the corner. The fact that he could hear those normally silent steps meant that he was in serious trouble. There was another turn in the hallway up ahead. The footsteps were right behind this time. He knew he wouldn't make it around another turn without being caught. Luckily there was an open window directly in front of him. He closed his eyes as he dove through the window. As soon as he felt his feet cross the window pane he opened his eyes. He realized why the window was open. It looked out onto the pond the house was next to. He closed his eyes and gasped in a breath as he dove under the water. He knew that Orochimaru wouldn't follow him into the blue. The boy was terrified of water. He laughed out bubbles as he remembered when he had first found out that intriguing fact.

The class was having a training session. There were only a few of them back then. Everyone was supposed to be practicing their chakra control by walking on water. Since none of them were experts the teachers had told the class to bring their swim wear and be prepared to get wet. So, Everyone had shown up at the creek in their bathing suits, except one, Orochimaru. He was fully dressed in his clothes and stood under a tree for the entire lecture. As the teacher demonstrated everyone stared. A few people felt confident, but fell in. They were all critiqued, that is except for the pale boy, again. He hadn't moved from his place under the tree.

Slowly everyone who had succeeded in staying above water was let go. Only three were left. The teacher, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The teacher was sitting with his feet in water watching birds fly by. Jiraiya had been at it for hours and still couldn't stay above water for longer than a footstep. He glanced up and down the street before closing his eyes. Hopefully no one would catch him as he slept. Jiraiya noticed and it frustrated him. He wasn't the only one left. Orochimaru hadn't even attempted it yet. Who knew if he was going to succeed? He was glaring at the boy in the shade and a smirk, directed to him, made him loose his balance. As he surfaced his eyes locked on Orochimaru and he climbed out of the water. He pointed to the boy and shouted to his teacher. 'Why doesn't he have to do any of this?' The teacher had not noticed the boy on the sidelines until Jiraiya had pointed it out. Orochimaru shot the white-haired boy a glare as he approached the water.

Jiraiya laughed under his breath as he watched the boy poke tentatively at the flowing blue. Orochimaru stepped onto the water. He took another step and didn't even get his shoes wet. Jiraiya stared. He couldn't believe it. He looked toward his teacher who had dozed off again. He growled and ran at the small boy. He hit him and they both when crashing into the water. He surfaced quickly and looked around so he could mock his victim. Instead the surface was empty. He saw a hand reach above the water and swam to it. He pulled the pale hand toward the bank. The pale body attached came willingly. As the dark head of hair came up and a golden glare locked on him, he frowned. Orochimaru coughed a few times before hitting Jiraiya. The pale haired boy rubbed his face and snickered. 'Look like one and hit like one.' He stood and laughed.

He swam to the edge of the water and laid on the edge of the pond. He looked at the angry face in the window and stuck his tongue out. He knew the boy wouldn't come out the window and as soon as Orochimaru moved he would run. There was no way he could make it outside before Jiraiya could escape. 'Stay out there moron!' Orochimaru yelled as he slammed the window shut. Jiraiya flopped back onto the muddy bank and sighed in happiness. He loved the water. He slowly moved his legs back and forth in the cool water. A shadow covered his face and he smiled. 'So you are still after me.' Orochimaru was glaring down at him. He threw a punch and Jiraiya grabbed his arm. 'Oh cool off.' He swung the boy and dropped him into the pond. He was fascinated by the changes in Orochimaru's ability. The angrier he got the more openings he left.

The wet boy stood up spluttering as a dark liquid oozed down his face. 'DIE!' He screamed as more liquid dripped out of his mouth. Jiraiya stood and dodged the angry boys attacks. He dodged to the side and Orochimaru pounced. They both went into the deeper water with a big splash. Jiraiya made sure to hold onto Orochimaru as they started to sink into the deep. He pushed off the ground and they ascended quickly. As soon as Orochimaru hit the top of the water he grabbed onto Jiraiya's neck. This time however his efforts to destroy the boy had passed. The tanned boy was simply floating in the water. He kicked his legs a few times to keep him and his hanger-on up above the water. 'Get me out of the water.' Orochimaru growled. Jiraiya smirked. 'Why don't you do it yourself?' He kicked harder and separated himself from the now terrified boy. 'No don't.'

Jiraiya sighed. 'Stop trying to kill me?' Orochimaru nodded quickly. A few kicks and the boys were back in walking level. Orochimaru shook off as Jiraiya sunk back into the deeper water. He floated to the top much easier than when he had the boy stuck to him. 'It is getting late.' He looked over to the now composed boy. He was still soaked, but his attitude was back to normal. 'Fine.' Jiraiya groaned when Orochimaru tightened his gaze. He knew the boy wasn't going to go in without him. Jiraiya slowly floated toward the edge. He rose out of the water and readjusted his slipping sleeve. He rubbed at the fang marks slowly disappearing on his arm as they walked. It burned his finger tips. He pulled his sleeve back and looked at the marks. 'Oro... Is it supposed to look like this?' He showed the boy the black surrounding the puncture marks. 'I told you to see Tsunade. I'm not a medical Nin for a reason.' Orochimaru poked at the wound and hissed when it burned his finger. 'I think I might have actually made it worse.' Jiraiya looked at the wound on his arm and whimpered slightly. 'How?' The pale boy looked up at Jiraiya. 'I think when I touched your wound some of the poison I had been working with earlier got in.' The black-eyed boy looked to the other pleadingly. 'I'm going to die.' Orochimaru laughed. A laugh that sent chills up the boy's spine. 'No you aren't. The poison just has to be removed and you'll be fine.' At that the long haired nin turned away. Jiraiya grabbed his arm and stopped him. 'How?'

'Suck it out.' The now paling boy froze. 'What?!' Orochimaru let out a breath of air and repeated himself. 'Suck the poison out and then the wound can be healed and it'll be fine.' He continued walking and frowned when he heard footsteps following him. 'You do it. I was fine until you put this in me!' Orochimaru stopped and looked to the boy. 'Have you lost your mind? I'm not touching you.' A smirk crossed Jiraiya's face and he leaned in close to Orochimaru. 'You seemed to be holding me pretty tight a few seconds ago, Oro-chan.' The nickname was whispered along a pale neck. 'I hate you.' He grabbed Jiraiya's hand and pulled him toward the entrance to the house.

'Ok.' Orochimaru sat cross legged on the floor of the study they were all supposed to be sharing, in reality though it was his. Since no one else ever used the books in it. Jiraiya was across from him with one leg up against his chest. He had his arm draped over it as he watched closely what the other boy was doing. 'Don't move.' He snickered as he felt the faint brush of the boy's tongue on his arm. Golden eyes locked on his. 'Shut it.' Another brush and he knew that the boy was messing with him. 'Aah!' He gasped as he felt sharp teeth pierce his skin. 'What the hell?' Orochimaru looked up at him, he faintly resembled an animal caught feasting on its prey. 'I 'ave da 'et da 'oison ou.' Jiraiya could faintly understand the words that were muffled by his arm. He guessed the boy did have a point. He couldn't exactly suck the poison out through his skin. A few seconds later Orochimaru pulled back. He wiped his arm across his lips and a tiny streak of red ran up his cheek. Jiraiya grimaced but his arm felt better and as Orochimaru healed the wound he could hardly even remember what the burning sensation had felt like.

'You've got a little.' Jiraiya pointed to his cheek and the pale boy wiped at the wrong cheek. A laugh and a tan hand brushed the blood off of a shocked face. A pale pink crossed the boys face, but Jiraiya didn't notice. He had collapsed back onto the ground. His eyes rolling back in his head. Orochimaru moved and hovered over him. 'Jiraiya?' He shook the unconscious boy and called to him again. A smirk crossed the face and Orochimaru frowned. 'You looked so worried.' Orochimaru punched Jiraiya right in the face. The boy sat up rubbing his nose. 'What the hell?!' The pale boy shrugged. 'I thought I saw a bug.' He got up, retrieved the book he had been reading earlier from the bench and left the room. 'Still hit like a weak little kunoichi.' Jiraiya mumbled as the boy crossed the threshold of the room.

Suddenly a dark head of hair stuck back into the room. 'What did you say?' Jiraiya shrugged. 'I didn't say anything.' The head retreated and Jiraiya smiled. 'Girl.' This time the head didn't peak out. Jiraiya chuckled to himself. 'I heard that!' Suddenly a black blur came at him. He dodged the blow, but was still pushed back onto the floor. 'What's wrong Oro-chan? You seem so upset.' Jiraiya rolled Orochimaru over and pushed himself off. A pale arm snaked its way up and behind his head. He was pulled back down and pale lips locked on his. He relaxed slightly and felt as the other's grip lightened. He pulled back and the other stared up at him with a strange look in his eyes. 'Interesting outcome.' He pushed back when the he recognized the look on the other's face. He only ever had that expression when he was doing an experiment. 'Asshole.' Jiraiya cursed as he walked out of the room.

It had been a week since he had spoken to either of his teammates. Tsunade was talking to him now, but he was still mad. He wasn't mad at her, but his anger was too big now to be pinpointed on one person. Orochimaru was ignoring the white-haired boy. The three would sit with either boy turned away from the middle and the female of the group in the middle as a buffer. 'Orochimaru can you get that for me?' Tsunade pointed to the book behind him. He tossed it to her and returned to his reading. Jiraiya had his arm resting on the desk in a L. His head laid on it like a pillow as he was scribbling things down in it. He had been acting differently in the past few weeks. 'Stop making so much noise.' Tsunade blinked at the harsh words uttered by the golden eyed boy. 'Screw you.' She looked at the other boy in awe. He had said that without any emotion. Never had she heard such cold words from him. He stood and closed the notebook with a thick whap. He pulled the notebook to him and left the room. Tsunade sighed. She had worked so hard to get them all in the same room. Orochimaru shut his book and looked at the blonde girl. 'I'm going to the study. I need to look up something. Let me know when we're going to dinner.' He didn't even wait for her response as he left. She sighed and went back to her studying.

Jiraiya slipped under the covers of his bed and closed his eyes. He heard footsteps pass and enter the study. His room _had_ to be right next to the one place he wanted to avoid. He heard the faint mumbles as his pale teammate started talking out his reading. He did this often when he was fully involved in his research. '…a deeper connection…' His eyes opened and he stared at the wall.. There was something in that voice as he spoke those words. '… wrong decision.' He heard the book Orochimaru must have been writing in shut and footsteps start pacing in the room. His eyes closed slowly and he started to fall asleep.

Orochimaru rested against the wall he knew connected to Jiraiya's. He couldn't believe he had done that. It was the first thing he thought to do and had panicked as soon as their lips separated. But the look on the other's face had surprised him. It wasn't a look of horror, but seemed to be more of acceptance. He uttered those words not realizing that they would create such problems. He didn't know what to do. Jiraiya wasn't talking to him, and he couldn't explain what he meant without revealing how he felt, and although the lack of anger on Jiraiya's side didn't mean that he would accept them readily. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered. There was a creak as Jiraiya shifted in the bed and the pale boy dropped to the floor and hugged his knees. He stared at the space between him as he tried to think of how he could fix the hole he had dug himself into.

'What's your problem?' Orochimaru looked up to see Jiraiya leaning against the doorframe. His normally bright eyes were heavy from sleep. He hadn't even bothered to pull a shirt on. The golden eyes roved over him as if he was dreaming. From the bare toes to the sleep tousled hair it was his dream. 'Come on. You'll catch your death sleeping there.' He heard footsteps nearing him and looked up. Thin tan arms slipped behind him and he smiled as he was lifted to his feet. 'I wanna stay here,' he mumbled. 'You can't. It's too cold.' He rested his head on the shoulder supporting him as he walked. 'I'm sleepy. Lemme stay.' A gasped escaped him as his feet were swung up and he was carried like a child. His head laid against a warm chest. The faint heartbeat lulled him into a deeper sleep. He felt the soft cushion of his bed. The warmth holding him moved away and he grasped the thin arm tightly. 'Hnn,' he groaned. His hand loosened as sleep overcame him, but the warmth did not move away. 'Scoot over.' The other boy laid down next to him. The arm stiffened as the dark haired boy pulled the arm he was holding closer to him so that he was being held. Orochimaru rolled over and snuggled deeper into his pillow. 'This is the best dream I've ever had.'

'Oro-chan.' Golden eyes fluttered open. 'Oro-chan.' The voice was too close. 'Let go.' He felt a tug and looked down at his hands. He slowly let go of the hand in his, confused as to what was going on. 'Thanks.' The warmth at his back was gone as the weight lifted off of his bed. He rolled over and saw a bare back slipping through the barely open door. 'Oh my god!' he gasped, sitting up suddenly. He hadn't been dreaming last night. He looked to the door and back to his hands. Had he really been holding his hand the entire night? As the minutes passed he rose and changed into fresh clothes, having slept in the clothes from the day before. He paused at the door to his room, hand on the knob, he asked himself if he actually wanted to go out, and have to face the other. He wasn't sure that the night before had done anything to help their fight. It couldn't have hurt anything though. There was no way that them sleeping in the same bed, quintessentially holding each other the entire night had done them any bad. He froze. It could make things awkward. Instead of the easily ignored anger there would be wayward glances, simple phrases would be inspected for deeper meaning. It would become unbearable. 'Oro-chan?' He looked up at the door before him. He hadn't heard a knock. His hand slipped from the knob as it turned. He came face to face with the object of his thoughts. Maybe they were going to get to the resolution of their problem sooner than he had thought. 'Yes, Jiraiya?' There was a second of shock when he realized they were so close. 'We have a mission.' He smirked and turned. 'Unless you wanna stay here.' He raised his voice mockingly. Orochimaru growled under his breath and slipped out the door. This was a positive step though. Maybe they were going to restart before he made that stupid decision.

End 1

* * *

A/N: I've been writing this for a long time. I'm not sure how long. Review if you like it and I'll continue it.


End file.
